The mission of love
by kittiekaty
Summary: In this story Sasuke cold towards Naruto like always, but he didnt really understand why Naruto is always trying to be with him,although he every time pushed him away. But Kakashi has with Sasuke a serious talk about Naruto... He send them together on a mission where something will happen between them. Will they end up together or maybe not? FIND OUT :)


**The mission of love **

It was a normally day like the others. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi. He was late like always. Every time he told them lame excuses, but they have not fallen on their heads to not recognize the relationship between him and Iruka. While they were waiting on him, Sakura like always tried to attract Sasuke´s attention, but her effort was wasted. Sasuke didn't like her. She was really annoying. He was fed up with her. But the main reason why he didn't have any interest in her is that, he doesn't like girls at all. He prefers more guys than girls. But nobody knows about it. That is the main reason, why he is behaving to her so stiffly. He hated that he was so popular between girls. He sometimes was really jealous on Naruto, because he hasn't such a problem. They don't follow him, because they thought that the only one person for them is Sasuke. They don't want to have anybody else. He was sick and tired with that. Every time, when he sees her face, he must explain to her, that he will never be able to love an annoying and intrusive person as she was. While there were arguing with each other Naruto was looking at them. He shook his head. He couldn't explain to himself, why every girl wants him so badly. What is so good at him? In his opinion, Sasuke is an arrogant, cold-hearted bastard, who makes fun of someone, who is weaker than him. And that is why Naruto hated him. Because he used every single opportunity to show Naruto, that he is nothing compared to him. He is thinking that he can do everything what he wants. And so Naruto better went a little far from them, next to the wall. He didn't want to hear their stupid conversation, which were always about the same thing. When he came to the wall, he crossed his hands on the top of the wall and put down his head on them. He started to think about his life and others things, which were going through his mind. He was looking at the level of the river. He was a little depressed. He felt like he doesn't belong to here. He felt like a stranger.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He wasn't behaving like he used to. Something has changed. Today he wasn't the cheerful, funny Naruto, who most of time behaves like a five years old child. Today his personality totally changed. He looked really depressed. He wanted to ask him, why is he acting so strange, but then he refused the idea, because he knew it really good, that the last person with whom he wants to talk is him. He wasn't behaving to him very nice and friendly, but on contrary he behaved to him very despiteful, gravely and unfriendly. But looking at him was kind of sad for him. He really wanted to know the reason why is he depressed and so sad...

After two hours Kakashi finally has arrived. He was really in a good mood. But when he looked at his students, his good mood went away. He looked at Sasuke, who was fed up with Sakura´s stupid ideas about them. Then he looked at Naruto, who was daydreaming and he looked like that something is wrong with him. Kakashi just like Sasuke didn't really know why Naruto is so strange. He walked up to him. When he came next to him he saw that only his physical body was here. His spirit was far away from here.

"Naruto... Is something wrong?" he asked him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and quickly shook his head.

"Nothing ... Really I am fine. I just daydreamed a little. That is all sensei. "He tried to pretend that everything is ok. Kakashi just lifted his eyebrow. He wasn't really sure about this. He had doubts about what he said to him.

"Are you sure Naruto, that you are ok? Don't lie to me. You know that, you can tell me everything, what is bothering you. "Naruto turned away his face. He knew it, that he can rely on Kakashi, but he somehow felt, that it would be better to keep his problems from everybody for himself. He knows that he and Iruka-sensei are only ones whom he can tell his problems. But he didn't want to burden them with his problems and reasons, why he is behaving so strange right now. Kakashi knew that Naruto is something hiding from him. And he will not tell him. But he will find out the reason why. He will definitively find out. Then he turned around and showed Sasuke and Sakura to come closer to him.

"Ok guys... We have a very simple mission today. You have to deliver this scroll..." He picked out from the pocket the scroll, which they had to deliver to the other village.

"But be careful. Because on the way some ninjas can cross your way and I must warn you that, they are very dangerous. You have to be always together and cover each other's back. Until then is it clear for you?"

"Yes..." All of them agreed.

"But there are some conditions. The first condition is that just Naruto and Sasuke will go. You Sakura must stay here. In the beginning I thought it would be a very easy and simple mission, but in reality this mission is more complicated as it looks like. "

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Why I can't go with them? Why just always Sasuke and...him..." She was very angry at Naruto. It was more than clear that she wanted go on this mission just with Sasuke without Naruto. She was really frustrated and wanted to slap Naruto´s face, but Sasuke stopped her.

"What the hell are doing? Why did you want to slap his face? You can't bear it that I am going with him and not with you? You are so stupid and annoying. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to have anything with you. I hate you ... "His patience was on the limit. He couldn't control himself. He didn't really know why, but he had to protect Naruto before she could slap his face.

"What the hell? Why all of sudden are you protecting him?" She started to shout. She couldn't understand that it is too dangerous for her. She really didn't care about it. She just wanted to be with him alone. Kakashi stopped them.

"Calm down guys. Sakura don't make scenes here. You are not like a six year-old girl, who didn't get what she wanted. And don't hit Naruto again without a good reason. Do you understand me? He lifted his eyebrow on her. He admitted to himself, that Sasuke was right. She is really annoying.

"But, but..." she wanted to protest, but then she realized it would be useless.

"Now, that you two have calmed down I will tell you the most important things about this mission. " But before he began explaining the nature of the mission, he looked at Sakura and said.

"You can go home now Sakura. Tomorrow I will need your help. So please go and take a rest." Sakura obeyed him and went home.

"At first I lied about this mission a little bit, but you have to deliver this scroll, which I am holding in my hands to the next village. When you arrive there a man will wait for you by the statue in the center of the village. The journey will take about one and half day, if you go without any breaks. But I must warn you, that you can meet some enemies on the way so be careful, especially you Naruto." He looked at him with a little worry on his face.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I will be okay. I hope so. God forbid if something happened to me. Then it was fated to happen..."  
>"Stop saying such stupid words Naruto. Are you really ok? I think maybe you should stay at home..." Kakashi was thinking about letting to stay Naruto at home and just let Sasuke go on the mission, but Naruto protested.<p>

"I am hundred percent okay Kakashi. Please believe me. I know what I am doing. I will try my best to prove that I am not so weak as someone still thinks about me..." and he looked at Sasuke, who was pretending like he didn't have anything with it. But somehow was Kakashi still on doubts, but in the end he agreed also Naruto will go on this mission.

"Ok Naruto. You can go home now to prepare yourself for the mission. We will meet at the gate. I need to talk with Sasuke a little bit just between two eyes. But it is not about the mission. You know everything about it so don't worry and now go. You have two hours to get ready. Did you understand me, Naruto?"

"Yes Kakashi. Completely, so see you then at the gate." And so Naruto turned around and went home to get ready for the mission.

When Kakashi saw that Naruto really went home, he turned towards Sasuke, who didn't really get it what will Kakashi want to talk about with him.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something about Naruto. I don't like seeing him like that. I know that something is really wrong with him. He was liked that when I first met him ten years ago, when he was 8 years old. You know very well that I was taking care of him until he reached 15. But the saddest in this is that when he was 7, he lost both o his parents, nobody knows how they died. Absolutely nothing is known about this case. It is a mystery. After his parent's death, he had nothing and nowhere to go. He was totally alone. Nobody loved him. Everybody glared at him. He had no one to talk with or play with. One day when Iruka was going home, on the way he saw a little blond haired guy sitting on a swing. He was crying, because nobody wanted to play with him. Everybody thought that he is a monster, who will bring disaster on this village, because inside of his body is locked a beast, which can wake up any time. Iruka came closer to him and asked him why he is sitting there all alone. Naruto answered that nobody likes me and I don't really know why. I look like somehow strange? Is something wrong with me? I just want to have some friends like the others, but this and he showed Iruka the sign which was on his stomach. Iruka smiled at him and told him not to be sad again. He will be his friend and if he wants he can go home with him. And so Iruka started to take care of Naruto and that is why Naruto is always together with Iruka when he is not on a mission. And after a year when I visited Iruka at home, Naruto was sitting there. He was so friendly and full of energy he could conjure a smile even if you weren't in a good mood. So I and Iruka have decided that we both will take care of him..." Sasuke really didn't understood what Kakashi tried to say him, but then Kakashi continued with his speech.

"But he wasn't very happy all the time. I remember, when he reached the age of 10 there was a time when he was so depressed, was not interested in anything... One day I sat down next to him and tried to find out the reason why he is so depressed. He said it is because his parents have promised him when he reaches the age of 10 they will go on a holiday together as a family. But this promise couldn't be fulfilled because his parents died. He was going through a very hectic period. He didn't make any friends. The only one who talked to him was Hinata. They got to be very good friends. After they turned 15 and Naruto left us saying that he wants to leave alone, Hinata confessed her love to him, but he friendly refused her confession, because he found out that he doesn't like girls. And this was the time when you two first met. He was acting strange every time when you two met. I couldn't explain why it is. Because when he met other guys he acted normally like nothing special happened, but it was somehow strange for me. How do I know that? You might be asking. It is more than clear on his behaviour. He is shyer and more nervous and is acting like he doesn't know anything, but somehow I can't get how didn't you notice this Sasuke? "He really wanted to know why Sasuke didn't recognize that. Sasuke´s face started to blush. He didn't really know what to say on this.

"I admit that I realize that he is acting weird but, on the other hand I couldn't explain myself why. I wouldn't think in my wildest dream that maybe Naruto could have some feelings for me. "Sasuke was really surprised by Kakashi´s reasoning. He would never thought before that Naruto has some intention to get nearer to him, but he misunderstood his behaviour and pushed him away every time when he tried to get closer. Something moved inside of him. His conscience wouldn't stop bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking on what Kakashi told him. He admitted to himself that he was a total bastard. He normally started to hate himself for what he had done to Naruto. Kakashi then continued.

"Look Sasuke. It is more than clear that Naruto loves you, but seeing him like that it doesn't feel good to me. So I must tell you something Sasuke. You and Naruto are going on a mission. But I must warn you there will be lots of enemies so your main purpose will be to protect Naruto from them. It is an order! If something bad happens to him I swear that I will overlook the fact that you are my student. Naruto is someone, who always makes me smile even when I am in a bad mood. He is really important to me so I will put my faith in you that you will not disappoint me. Did you understand that?" He was really serious. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be a death meat for now. He just nodded. He wasn´t able to say a single word. He knew the sincerity of his warning and that Kakashi was deadly serious. Kakashi looked at the watch on his left wrist.

"Ok Sasuke, now go home and prepare yourself for the mission. You have one and half hour. Then I will meet you and Naruto by the gate. "

And so Sasuke ran home to prepare some things, which he would need on this mission. But somehow he couldn't stop thinking about what Kakashi told him.

When he came home he got ready very quickly. He was ready in 15 minutes. So he laid down on the bed and started to think about lots of things, but the most important thing he was thinking about was of course Naruto. He was the only one, who was always on his mind. He couldn't get him out from his thoughts. It was impossible. He put his hands behind his head.

"Ah shit. I don't know what to do with this information from Kakashi. I heard that Naruto lost his parents a long time ago, but I wouldn't be imagining that in such a terrible way. Why has Kakashi told me that now? He confused me with this. I can't stop thinking about Naruto now. Something is happening inside my heart, I am feeling it. When I think on him now, my heart start to beat faster, my mind is full with him. I am not sure what I am feeling now, but I know one thing, I can't live without him. I need him in my life. He is such a child, although he is already 17. But his funny, carefree nature and that fact that he has never given up to be by my side is the most precious on him. But I feel that, I don't deserve to be loved by him, after what I have done to him. I despised and insulted him and it all because I was too self-considered and haughty and full of egoism. I didn't really appreciate his effort and every time, when he tried to come to closer to me, I just pushed him away, because I didn't really know how to react on his actions. I was before all alone, so it wasn't so easy to let anybody closer to me. But now that I know that he loves me I don't really know what to do. I will be able to forgive to myself for what I have done to him..." He began to blame himself. On the other hand, he couldn't really understand his feelings, which he started to feel, when he thought of him. He was becoming more and more confused by his new feelings, which he has just discovered.

"Naruto... Why can't I stop thinking on you? I simply can't imagine my life without you. I want to kiss you, touch you, feel you... "He shook his head in protest against his own vivid imagination.

"What on Earth am I thinking? But imagine that he will so close to me on this mission... I have no idea what or how should I behave around him. When I remember his beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair and worked out body, I totally lose my speech. It is really hard for me to resist him. He awakened in me unknown emotions I never felt before. "After a half hour of philosophizing he finally found out his true feelings.

"I can't run from my feelings and emotions anymore. I admit it. I never have thought before that I will fall in love with somebody. But I have fallen in love with Naruto. It can't be helped. This feeling which settled down in my heart can't be vanished away. But there is still a question. How should I tell him my feelings? Because I know, that he will scarcely believe my words. I know that he feels forsaken, nobody loves him, nobody wants to be his friends and on top of it I have taken advantage of him. It will be very hard to persuade him about my feelings and plead for his forgiveness. This is my chance and I will definitely utilize it. "

After some time, he realized that it is time to meet up with Naruto and Kakashi by the gate. And so he took his bag on his back and slowly went to the gate. On the way he started to feel anxious and jumpy. When he arrived Naruto and Kakashi were already there. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Finally Sasuke you came. You are already late, but I am glad you came at last." Then he looked at Naruto, who was really glad that he could go on a mission with Sasuke. On the other hand Naruto felt timid and insecure, but somehow he felt that this mission will be somehow different from the others. Then Kakashi continued with his speech.

"The most important information you have to know is that, when you arrive to the village an older man will stand by a statue, which can be found in the center of the village. He will be waiting for you. When you deliver the scroll safely to his owner, you can stay in a hotel for the night. Rest will come in handy, because the way to the village will last one and a half day. So I suggest you to stay for the night there and come back the other day. But I must warn you. On the way you can meet a lot of enemies, so be careful. I hope you will come back alive and well. Now you can go." And so Naruto and Sasuke started their mission.

On the way both of them Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk too much with each other, because they didn't really know what to say in this situation. They were anxious and jumpy and pretty much embarrassed. Fortunately, they arrived safely to the village. When they came closer to the statue an older man was already waiting for them. So they went to him. Naruto gave him the scroll. The man was very grateful for them.

"Thank you young man that you have brought me the scroll. You two must be really tired after the long journey. So if you want you can stay in this hotel..." and he showed them to the nearest hotel. Then the man thanked him one more time and said good bye to them and wished them a good time here.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I think it is a good idea. We should stay here for the night. Kakashi was right. I need rest. The journey was somehow too long and my legs need to relax. What do you think Sasuke?"

"This is a good idea Naruto. I also feel that my legs will be starting to protest soon. "He smiled at him, but this time this smile was friendlier than he used to see it on Sasuke´s face.

So they went to the hotel. They wanted to have one room each, but the receptionist said that just only room is free. They looked at each other, but in the end they agreed to be in the same room. Just one night, they said to themselves. It is nothing special. Their room was on the fourth and last floor on the end of the corridor. When they came in, they looked around. The room was quite big and comfortable for two, but there was only a king bed. Both of them started to blush. To imagine that, they will sleep together in one bed, it became an unreal occurrence. Both of them were very nervous and their faces were red as a tomato. The atmosphere between them was tense, because neither knew what to expect from each other.

Naruto decided to break up the awkward silence.

"I am going to take a bath now." And he disappeared hastily into the bathroom. Sasuke was just standing in the middle of the room and looking at Naruto, who disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He must apologize first and then confess his feelings, but he didn't know how to do that. While Naruto was taking his bath, Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly laid down on the bed. After 20 minutes Naruto came out from the bathroom only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke was overwhelmed by him. He was speechless. He would never imagine before, that Naruto could be so handsome and gorgeous. His perfect body and every single inch of it were just perfect. He was standing there like a model. He thought that his heart will jump out from his chest. He was fighting with himself. When Naruto came closer to the bed, Sasuke gulped down dryly.

"If you want you can take a bath." And he smiled at Sasuke in a very friendly way. Sasuke stopped to breathe. He just nodded, and then he stood up and went to the bathroom, because he felt it in his shorts, which became very uncomfortable. He had a "little" problem to solve. Naruto couldn't explain Sasuke´s weird behaviour. But he knows one thing something will definitively happen this night. His face started to blush extremely. He normally felt his heart in his throat. Not thinking on what might will be happen, he grabbed his bag and drew out some clothes. He put on his favourite shorts with heart motive and a black-shirt. Then he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking of what might will be happening when Sasuke came out from the bathroom, but then he shook his head, trying to not to think about that so much. After 20 minutes Sasuke came out from the bathroom. Naruto sat up on the bed. Naruto´s eyes widened double their size. He couldn't take off his eyes of Sasuke´s body. He was perfect in every aspect. He lost his speech. He was not able to express a single word. Sasuke came close to him and sat down next to him. Naruto´s face went even redder. Sasuke gazed at him with his beautiful black eyes.

"Naruto..." He stood up and knelt down before him. Naruto didn't expect that move from him.

"Naruto... I must tell you something very important, but before I do that, I want to apologize for my behaviour. I was treating you like a trash and insulting and despising you every single time, when I met you. I was and still am a bastard..." He became very nervous and in the same time he was fighting with his emotions. He tried to not to cry, but it was impossible. Naruto was shocked by his words.

"I know that you can't believe what I am saying now, but trust me I am telling you what I am feeling. I know that my behaviour hurt you so much and I know that you were trying to get closer to me, but I pushed you away. If I can be honest, I will be not able to forgive myself for what I have done to you, because I know that you maybe hate me a little. What I will understand of course. It is natural that you would hate me for that..." He grabbed Naruto´s hand into his and kissed it. Naruto felt on his hand Sasuke´s tears, which were falling down from his eyes. He didn't know what to say on this. Sasuke couldn't hide his feelings any longer. When he wiped away his tears, he continued, but he didn't let go of his hand. Then he continued his speech.

"Naruto, if you love me just a little then please forgive me for what I have done to you. I know that my actions and the way how I treated you is unforgivable. Please, please I beg you Naruto. I want to hear that you, despite what I did you will forgive me..." and he started to cry like a child. Naruto was shocked, but on the other hand, hearing this words and seeing him crying showed Naruto that Sasuke also had feelings, but he didn't really show them to anybody. But seeing him like this didn't let him standoffish. Naruto grabbed with both of his hands Sasuke´s face and lifted it up so he could see straight into his wet black eyes, which were darker than the night.

"Sasuke... I don't really know what to say on this. You surprised me. But I know one thing. Please don't blame yourself for what you did to me. It happened in the past. You can't change the past. I know it isn't easy to get over this, but I plead you to do that Sasuke. Now we are living in the present and not in the past and so don't bother yourself with that. I FORGIVE YOU. I couldn't hate you, although you have behaved the way you did, but I wasn't able to hate you. Sasuke I must tell you something. I LOVE YOU. I have fallen in love with you, when we first met I couldn't get you out from my mind. You are the only one I love the most. You are the most important person for me. But seeing you like this makes my heart ache. So please stop this. Ok? I couldn't imagine in my wildest dream that maybe one day I will be with you like now. I am so happy and nervous. "He knelt down to him and closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised, but on the other he was finally relieved that Naruto forgave him. Feeling Naruto´s lips on his was like a dream came true. And so he started to return his kisses. The kisses were at first very gentle, but then they became more passionately and were full of love. After a while their lips separated.

"Naruto I must tell you something else. I just recently realised my feelings, which I have for you. I LOVE YOU Naruto. I don't really know when and how, but I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you. It is not easy for me to say such things, but I finally said them. I am so happy that you have forgiven me and that you love me, although what I did. "He laid his hand on Naruto´s face. He closed his eyes. Feeling his hand and him so close was unbelievable. Sasuke stroked his face. He finally started to smile.

"Naruto ... I love you so much... I want to touch you more, feel you... I can't hold myself back any longer. I want to kiss you and make you mine so badly... Please tell me that I can touch you, make you mine..." His voice became hotter, was full of love, desire and excitement. Naruto´s face was red as a chilli pepper. He wasn't able to say a single word. Sasuke surprised him, but he wished from his bottom of his heart that this moment would never end.

Normally he felt like he was dreaming. He somehow couldn't believe that, this is the reality and not just a dream.

"Sasuke, why I have a feeling that this is just a dream... because somehow I can't still believe that I am here with you like this..." He laid his hand on Sasuke´s face and stroked it. He closed his eyes. Feeling his fingers touching his face was something incredible. Then he grabbed Naruto´s hand into his and gazed at Naruto with a smile on his smile. Seeing him smiling was something, which didn't happen very often.

"Naruto for me this is like a dream too, but it is not. This is the reality. Somehow still unbelievable, but it is. I have never thought before that I will be yearning for a person so badly like I do for you now Naruto." He came closer to him and Naruto could feel his hot breath.

"I want you Naruto so badly, feel your body, your lips every inch of your body I can't describe it with words." He closed the gap between them and kissed him. Naruto didn't know what to do, but then he started to kiss him back. During they were kissing, Sasuke´s hand wandered down to Naruto´s shorts and grabbed his member throughout the shorts. Naruto didn't expect this movement from Sasuke. This intimated touch caused that Naruto moaned directly in his mouth. Then their lips separated.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I told you before Naruto, that I can't wait any more. I want to make you mine... My yearning for you has reached its limit." Then he smiled at him with a perverted smile on his face, because he was thinking on what he will do to Naruto. Naruto´s eyes just widened, after looking at him. But then he couldn't resist not saying something sarcastic and lewd.

"It looks like someone is really horny and eager. Or maybe I am wrong? "Naruto lifted his eyebrow. Sasuke didn't really expect that Naruto could have a provocative side, but somehow he liked that side of him. Sasuke also lifted his eyebrow.

"How did you find out? And if I tell you that I am horny and very eager what will you do?"

"It is more than clear. Your body is telling it itself. I can't wait my little horny teddy Bear." He slowly stood up and got rid of his black T-shirt and his shorts. Then he slowly reached the edge of the bed and sat down on it. Then he looked at Sasuke with a provocative glance in his eyes. Sasuke´s blood started to burn in his veins. If he will continue like this, then he should expect the consequences of his acts. But Naruto didn't care about this started to provoke him even more. Naruto laid down on the bed and offered him a very nice view of his member, who was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke´s widened on his double size. Normally he felt a lump in his throat. His patience was wearing thin.

"Don´t provoke me Naruto, because you will regret it." He warned him, but Naruto just smiled at him with his typical smile.

"I will never regret what I am doing now. I just wanted to show you that, what I said to you a while ago I meant it. So now will you stand there like a statue or finally come here to me? Don´t hold back Sasuke. I will be the happiest man on this planet if you finally come here and make me yours. "Sasuke was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. But his patience has reached its limit and Naruto has crossed this line. And so Sasuke threw the towel somewhere in the corner and assaulted him. Naruto was surprised by his quick move, but finally he could feel his body and his touches on his. Sasuke kissed him so wildly and passionately that Naruto lost his breath and his mind went totally blank. When Sasuke lifted up himself a little bit and then he laid down on him and put his head down next to Naruto´s head so head could whisper into his ear.

"Naruto I told you that not to provoke me, but you continued. Now it is too late to regret it. It is your fault that you make me to want you so badly. So I will definitely not stop, even if you will beg me to stop. So now I hope you will not back off and will take full responsibility for this." He started to lick Naruto´s ear with his hot tongue. Naruto´s face turned red.

"I will definitely not back off this. And of course I will take the responsibility for this. I was yearning for this moment for so long that I am more than happy now. And I told you before, I don't regret anything."

Sasuke was very happy to hear these words from Naruto. He licked his ear, and then he slowly went down on his neck. There he stopped. When he found his neck artery, he kissed and bit that point leaving a red mark behind. Naruto moaned out.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto didn't know what he had done with provoking Sasuke. For Sasuke this is just the foreplay for what will happen later. Then he slowly went down on his chest. There he stopped by Naruto´s nipples. He played at first with the left one. He bit and licked and sucked it, until it didn't become hard. Naruto threw back his head into the pillow. It felt amazing. He moaned out Sasuke´s name again. His voice became slowly hotter and his breathing became irregular. Sasuke liked when Naruto moaned out his name. He was determined that Naruto will moan out his name more and more. He couldn't help himself. Hearing Naruto´s moans were for him priceless. Then he played also with the right nipple. Then he went down to his navel leaving behind many kiss marks. He licked his navel with his tongue. Naruto started to laugh.

"Sasuke stop it. It tickles."

He just smiled at him and continued in his wandering down to his lower abdomen. Then he finally arrived to Naruto´s crotch. Naruto was on a fire. Every Sasuke´s kiss and touch caused that unknown feelings have been awakened. Naruto felt in every inch of his body this unknown, but in the same time incredible feelings.

Sasuke was caressing Naruto´s body. He kissed every part of his body even the fingers on his feet. Then he slowly moved to his crotch, where he stopped. He lifted his face so he could see that Naruto was really enjoying it. Then with a satisfied expression on his face he moved up to Naruto´s face and kissed him. While he was kissing him on his lips, with one hand he grabbed his member and started to tease him. Naruto moaned out loudly.

"Sasuke... don't tease me like that and do it properly..." He turned away his face, because he was totally ashamed. He didn't really know, from where these words have come from, but on the other hand, he really wanted Sasuke to make him feel good. Sasuke was wondering, but then he was very happy to grant his request. So he went down to his crotch. He started to play with it. But then he slowly licked it all over, he didn't miss out any part of it. Naruto felt he would be driven crazy, if Sasuke would continue to tease him like that.

"Sasuke... please... don't tease me like that... I will go crazy..." His breath became hotter. Sasuke then took Naruto´s member into his mouth. Naruto moaned out of pleasure. Feeling his member in Sasuke´s mouth felt unbelievable good. Sasuke began to move up and down faster. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to him. He made it clear that he wanted more and that Sasuke should move faster. And so Sasuke moved even faster. Naruto felt that he will cum soon. The wave of the pleasure was very close.

"Sasuke... I will cum soon..." Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto couldn't take it longer and had come into Sasuke´s mouth.

"Ahhh..." Naruto felt he just reached heaven. But for Sasuke it was just the beginning. His mouth was full with Naruto´s hot white liquid. He swallowed it properly. Then he moved up to Naruto´s face.

"Did you like that Naruto? I must warn you that, this is just the beginning. I told you that playing with my patience and provoking me wasn't a good idea, but now it is too late to back off it. "Naruto lost his ability to speak. He wasn't able to say a single word, but then somehow he overcame it. He laid his hand on Sasuke´s face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I won't regret it and I won't back off. Now you made my body turn on fire and made me want you to put it in..." He didn't finish the sentence, because Sasuke kissed him.

"Ok Naruto. If you want me so badly I will grant your wish..." He grabbed Naruto´s both legs and put them on his shoulders. So he could easier put his restless member in. Naruto just nodded.

"Naruto... I will try to enter you. So please relax a bit. It will hurt you, but I will be gentle I promise." And he slowly entered Naruto. Naruto cried out.

"AH... Sasuke..." At first it was very painful for Naruto. Some tears appeared in his eyes, but Sasuke recognized them and quickly wiped them away. He kissed his forehead.

"Naruto I know it hurts, but try to relax... I don't want to hurt you..." And he kissed him. Naruto returned his kisses. After a while Naruto didn't feel any pain.

"It is ok Sasuke. You can move." He smiled at him with a seductive glance. Sasuke kissed him again and then he started to move.

After a while Naruto began to really enjoy it. And so he instinctively hugged with his legs Sasuke around his neck. Sasuke was really happy that Naruto finally was enjoying it. Then he began to trust into him faster. Naruto moaned out loudly.

"Sasuke... I want more..." For Naruto feeling Sasuke inside of him was so good that he couldn't get enough of it. Sasuke gladly granted his wish. After a time also his breathing became hotter. Being inside of Naruto and feeling his warmth was priceless for Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." Both them started to cry out the other´s name. The both of them were feeling that the wave of pleasure will come soon.

"Sasuke... I will cum soon..."

"It is okay Naruto... I will cum soon too..." So he grabbed Naruto´s member and started moved with his hand up and down in the rhythm of his trust. After a while the both of them came. Naruto came on his and Sasuke´s belly and Sasuke came inside of Naruto. Then he pulled out his member and exhausted and tired laid down next to Naruto and took him into his embrace.

"This night is the best night of my life Sasuke..." and he lifted up himself so he could kiss him. Sasuke returned his kiss.

"For me it was the most beautiful night I have ever spent with somebody. I love you so much, that I will not allow to anybody to touch you. I know maybe I am selfish, but this is how I feel. You are mine and I am yours Naruto. I will protect you with all my strength. And I hope we can spend more nights together like this one ..." He kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled at him. His words were on one side somehow cute and on the other side they calmed and made him sure that he is the only one who Sasuke loves. And so they felt asleep in a well deserved sleep.

The next morning they cleaned the room and got ready for the way back to the village. But this time they went back holding their hands. They didn't care about what the others were thinking. They just cared about each other and that was enough for them.

AN: I wrote this for quite a long time, because I was busy with my studies. Now I am very happy that I finally finished it. I hope you will enjoy this.


End file.
